Love is a Strange Thing
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Rewrite of GOA: The Mewlia Version! It's been years since Ash disappeared. What would happen if he came back, but under a new 'name': The Guardian of Altomare. He also has a family now. Contains AltoShipping, SmartGraceShipping, my own ExperimentShipping, and various other ships!


It's been years… Seven whole _years_ since Ash disappeared.

* * *

 **I remember what happened like it was yesterday.**

 **It was after the Hoenn League. We were traveling out of Victory Road when it happened. Ash was more depressed than usual following his newest lost at the Hoenn league. May, Max, and Brock tried to cheer him up.**

 **Ash eventually asked for some time alone, so I ran over to Max and began to converse with him.**

 **Suddenly, but not surprisingly, Team Rocket appeared in their Meowth-shaped balloon, reciting their latest motto. I thought it was going to end like all the other Team Rocket attacks.**

 **I was wrong.**

 **Ash summoned an Aura Sphere -something he hasn't done since Lucario died- and released it, sending it towards the Rocket Balloon.**

 **Instead of it simply exploding the balloon, like I expected, it…**

 **Just blew up. Ash was in the area of damage…**

 **And when the smoke cleared…**

 **He was gone, the only thing left was his Pokeballs and Pikachu. I fell onto my knees and cried.**

 **Ash had been like a brother to me, and I couldn't believe what had happened.**

 **Police told us that he would be marked as missing. If he wasn't found within seven years, he would be presumed dead.**

 **It's been seven years, and his honorary funeral is today.**

 **However… a certain person made everything WORSE. Everyone hates him.**

 **The Guardian of Altomare. He was everything Ash always wanted to be; strong, capable of protecting others -though that bastard used Aura-**

 **And he won every League that Ash failed to.**

"Thank you all for coming… To pay your respects to him." Delia Ketchum spoke, "Ash… He was…" she began to tear up, "He was…" she began to sob into her hands, "My little baby! My world…" Professor Oak lead her away, consoling her, before taking the microphone himself.

"He was a great trainer, and an even more amazing person." Oak spoke, "If the people attending aren't proof of that." he gestured to everyone who had come…

It was everyone Ash had ever met on his journey, other than Lorenzo, Mewtwo, and Bianca. Even Butterfree and Primeape were there.

"He is now in a better place," Oak continued, "Of that I have never been more sure of. He will live on in our hearts." he then gestured for Mewlia to speak. She walked up, tears in her eyes.

"This has already been said, but thank you all for coming here." Mewlia began, "Ash… he was like a brother to me. He had my back, no matter what. My time traveling alongside him are years that will always be in my heart, no matter what." She then placed a white rose onto Ash's gravestone, mumbling thanks.

Everyone began to do the same after Mewlia walked off to join Delia.

Eventually, a rumbling was heard and felt, a giant robot rising from the ground with Giovanni Rocketto inside.

"Hahahahahaha!" Giovanni laughed, "Finally… That pest is officially gone for good. Now no one will be able to stop me!"

Mewlia growled, readying an attack, but Giovanni quickly aimed a missile at the area.

"...!" Mewlia was frozen, but unaccepting of death. She was… scared. This was the man who turned her into a Mew Pokemorph and trapped her, _abused_ her, for all those years.

Just as the robot readied itself to shoot the missile, a voice came from the woods.

"Aura Sphere!"

And a blue-colored aura sphere headed for the robot, its originator appearing.

"I leave for a few years, and this is what happens?" groaned the Guardian of Altomare, clad in his robes identical to Sir Aaron's. Misty glared at him, her eyes blazing with extreme rage, though she was silent as she marched over to him and brought down her hammer onto him.

He caught it with one finger.

"My, my, Misty." he chuckled, "I'm disappointed." he seemed to look sad for a moment, but then he suddenly pushed Misty to the side. He faced Giovanni's robot.

"It's time to end this, Giovanni Rocketto." the Guardian of Altomare said in a cold voice, beginning to conjure a huge Aura Sphere. Everyone, other than the Guardian, grabbed onto something to avoid being pulled into it as he sent it at Giovanni, killing him and destroying the robot. The Guardian then began to walk back into the woods, only to be stopped by an attack by Misty's Starmie. Pikachu pointed at him, ordering things in PokeSpeak. Ash's Pokemon attacked the Guardian, but he dodged most of their attacks. Charizard eventually figured out a way to hit, and hit the Guardian with a flamethrower when he joined to avoid Primeape's Mega Kick attack. Part of the Guardian's mask was burnt off and it fell to the ground, showing the Guardian's face.

The man behind the mask was none other than Ash Ketchum, the one who had just been mourned. Ash cursed under his breath, pulling out old, rusted Pokeballs. He returned all his Pokemon -even Pikachu- to their pokeballs before calling Lugia to bring him back to Altomare.

The group was shocked as they looked at one another.

"W-We ARE following him, right?" Max suddenly asked.

"Of course." Misty replied with mock cheerfulness. Max shook Mewlia out of her stupor and asked her to teleport them to Altomare. She did so after tracking Ash's aura signature.

When they arrived, there was a lot of yelling. Brock cried a fountain after learning that Ash had married and had a child earlier than he did.

They all thought that Ash had married a human, but that was soon proved to be incorrect when May tripped and called Ash's wife a Latias.

It was correct, and it took a few moments for reactions.

Delia fainted, Brock's normally closed eyes opened, Misty and May were extremely shocked, their eyes nearly coming out of their sockets, Max lunged at Ash, trying to get information on life married to a Pokemon, and Professor Oak made an attempt to get Ash's daughter -a Latias-Human Hybrid- off of Ash's shoulder, causing the Aura Guardian to threaten the professor.

Ash explained all that had happened once his mother woke up, and Tracey asked to sketch Ash and his family, and was granted the ability to.

After that, things went fairly normal. Everyone spoke to Ash, and soon Mewlia teleported them all back to Pallet Town.

* * *

 **Here's the rewrite to Guardians of Altomare: The Mewlia Version.**

 **Please review. :)**


End file.
